I WILL CHANGE YOUR DESTINY
by Ethan211
Summary: Chapter 5 now live! How can you make a baby? hehehe silly Ermin
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEARS TO TIARA BUT HOW I WISH IT WAS SO.**

**THIS FIC IS ABOUT THAT PART IN EPISODE 10 WERE ARTHUR HELD OCTAVIA'S HAND, ACCORDING TO THE CUSTOMS OF THE HOLY EMPIRE HOLDING THE HAND OF AN UNMARRIED WOMEN'S HAND IS A SIGN OF PROPOSING MARRIAGE. AND BECAUSE THE FIGHTING IS OVER ARTHUR WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF HIS ACTIONS BY MARRYING OCTAVIA. F.Y.I. IN THE VISUAL NOVEL IT WAS ARAWN WHO HELD OCTAVIA'S HAND BUT IN THE ANIME IT WAS ARTHUR WHO DID IT AND THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE ANIME.

* * *

**

**3 Weeks have passed since the Kingdom of Albion was restored....**

" Arawn!! Arawn!! Arawn!! Arawn!! " The first warrior of the Gaels and now the new King of Albion shouted through the gardens of Avalon. Since dawn he was searching for _Him_ to attend some important matters about their forces and of course the troubles concerning an annoying green haired archer.

Through Arthurs search for the lazy Arawn he stop by the fountain and sitted on the bench admiring the quite and peaceful surroundings, He took a deep breath and smiled at the sight, But he was disturb by a familliar cry echoing throughout Avalon. " UWEEHH!! UWEEHH!!! " Llyr was crying like a baby as ussual, Everyone was all used to the morning wake up call from her. But it is the Kings duty to watch over his people so Arthur is responsible for their problems and misfortunes, He got up and headed towards the noise.

" Is something wrong? " Arthur asked the sobbing Llyr.

" Lord Arawn (_sob) _was laughing (_sob_) at me when (sob) the cow (sob) made a fool (sob) of me (sob) again UWEEHH!!! " Llyr gave a squeeze to the blue ribbon on her waste, milk poured out and Arthur hold out his laugh but, He couldn't stop it for too long and released the ever so growing feeling of joy that was stored into his gut. Llyr gave him the her trademark puppy dog pout which the men in Avalon couldn't resist, Not even Arawn.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself hehehe " Arthur chuckled.

" Not you too Lord Arthur " Llyr's pout got even deeper if it was possible.

" More importantly have you seen Arawn ? " Arthur composed himself.

" Llyr!! Llyr!! I'm sorry okay!! " A man called out from the barn.

" Speak of the devil " Arthur's stern face comes to view.

" Arthur is there something wrong ? " Arawn's playful face is still chuckling over Llyr.

" Yeah...I need advice " Arthur said.

" For what ? " Arawn raised an eyebrow waiting the reply.

" About women " Arthur replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKE IT AND I'M SORRY IF ITS SHORT I JUST DON'T HAVETIME THATS ALL BUT DO NOT WORRY I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONG OK

_NON EST AD ASTRA, MOLLIS E TERRIS VIA, NUTRITUR VENTO, VENTO RESTINGUITUR IGNIS, DONA NOBIS PACEM_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEARS TO TIARA OR ITS CHARACTERS BUT I'M PLANNING TO HEHEHEHE............JOKE**

**SORRY IF IT TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE I WAS BUSY.**

_I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets_

**CHAPTER 1: THE REALIZATION OF THE MISTAKE**

**IN THE DEEP FORESTS OF ALBION**

The Gael tribe were on their hunting routine as always, Gathering food before winter comes and the hunting party was led by the wise Tempesta who was looking on top of a hill for boars and the like while Morgan and Octavia with Riannon as well were picking up mushrooms and spices for the coming winter. They are almost finished with the gathering but Riannon forgot a basket to fill so she went back to the pile of mushrooms and started to pick some while octavia and morgan waited for her to finish.

" Riannon!! are you almost done ? " Morgan called out from the carrier.

" I should help her " Octavia said while standing up.

Feeling guilty Morgan also stood up to help both Octavia and Riannon and the three inseparable trio are now picking up mushrooms for the last basket. It didn't took long and they have finished there work and road of to the castle of Avalon, Octavia sat at the other side of the carrier and Morgan was at the opposite side while Riannon was at the middle of the carrier, The spices and mushrooms were inside. Silence took hold as the road of and Morgan felt uneasy about it, She couldn't take it anymore and was determined to break the on going silence but she had to choose an interesting subject for the conversation. Although she wasn't very much of a smart person so she just let her curiosity take hold of her.

" Octavia.. tell me how old are you ? " Morgan asked feeling anxious to know. She wanted to know more of her friend, Despite the time they always have together she seems to know little about her Lineage, Age and so on.

" Wha-!? why do you ask this now ? " Octavia was pissed, A bit about her asking that question, She was jumping to conclusions there and then.

" Tell us Octavia!! " Riannon butted in, She too was rather interested.

" 18 years " Octavia huffed.

" WHA-!!!! NO WAY!! You seem rather older than 18 years, Don't lie to us! just be honest " Morgan shocked expression and comment popped a vein of a pissed Lady Amazon Swordmaster who was now holding her anger back but they could completely see cause her eyebrows are twitching.

" Morgan thats rude!! Even if Octavia seems old in many ways we should accept it, Right ?......Octavia ?, Are you alright ? " Riannon looked to the side of the carrier to see a dark aura around Octavia.

" Riannon!! Stay back, Octavia is quite dangerous right now " Morgan felt a sense of murder.

" Do I really seem to be that old to you ? " Octavia muttered form her depression.

" Do you want me to be honest, Well if you have a feminine side.... " Morgan was held back by fear when Octavia glared at her with those murderous blue eyes.

" What do you mean by _if I had a feminine side ? "_ Octavia moved closer to Morgan_, _Feeling the rage to kill she immediately calmed down, One of the skills she apperantly learned to do was to keep cool in any kind of situations, It even impresses the others.

Its been half an hour since that awkward situation and the three have been in a depressing state since then, Feeling guilty Morgan wanted to attempt a conversation again but the incident earlier proved to be quite dangerous to face again. _' I could at least try right ? '_ Morgan thought to herself and thought of a better subject.

" Hey Octavia...What kind of _Man of your dreams_ are you looking for anyway ? " Morgan looked to her for a sign, A sign that it meant her own doom.

" Its a secret...Besides I have already found him and _HE_ is all mine " Octavia smiled at the thought.

**AVALON CASTLE ( GARDENS )**

" YOU WHAT!!!!!! " Arawn shouted from the top of his lungs.

" I DIDN'T KNOW!!! I SWEAR!!!! " Arthur shot back.

" IDIOT!!! YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF IT WHATS DONE IS DONE!!! " Arawn shot back as well with a murderous glare.

" I know that, But still, Can't you do anything ? " Arthur begged of him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I WANT ICE CREAM SANDWICHES DUDE!!!**

_Like the brightest Stars of the darkest Skies of Night, hearts that have truly joined will never fail, Even if these hands ever pull apart the connection between us will never be betrayed. _

**CHAPTER 2: LOVEY DOVEY TIME

* * *

**

**AVALON CASTLE ( GARDENS )**

" YOU WHAT!!!!!! " Arawn shouted from the top of his lungs.

" I DIDN'T KNOW!!! I SWEAR!!!! " Arthur shot back.

" IDIOT!!! YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF IT WHATS DONE IS DONE!!! " Arawn shot back as well with a murderous glare.

" I know that, But still, Can't you do anything ? " Arthur begged of him.

" My I ask what you two are arguing about now ? " An old man's voice said. He had a cheerful smile, And was acompanied by two little paladin's in training Conul and Elyr. The two little kids looked at Arawn and greeted him with a bow, They have great respect for the High King of Albion, They looked up to him and smiled and they turned to Arthur and gave a goofy grin.

" Big Brother Arthur...did you and Big Sister Octavia ever kissed ? " Elyr with a blush on her faced asked while Arawn snickered, Ogam laughed with a husky voice and Conul was shocked.

" D-Don't say such crazy things Elyr... Me and Octavia are not lovers...M-maybe you made a mistake, Right ? " Arthur under pressure tried to avoid the subject of him being Octavia's lover, Especially to children.

" But you were always staring at her and you always blush when she is around or when you talk to her...Isn't that love big brother ? " Elyr gave a wink at Arthur.

" Thats none of your business, Me and Octavia are just friends to begin with and besides didn't she said she wanted to be an independent women here at Avalon " Arthur protested and walked of to a bench to sit out the stress of being a King for 3 weeks.

" I wonder about that ? Isn't she your _FIANCE_ ? " Arawn asked with a mocking tone and to top it all up a smirk that made Arthur so pissed that he walked away with a blush on his face.

_' Why is Arawn doing this ? He is the Great King so he can do something about this can't he ? Riannon told me that it's her destiny to be alone, Yet I feel something inside me, Am I really falling for Octavia ? '_ Questions began rising on Arthur's mind as he walks off.

" Amusing he's weak to direct hits " Arawn said to Ogam with a chuckle.

* * *

**ROAD TO AVALON ( CARRIAGE )**

" Wha-....What do you mean by that ? " Morgan asked with a serious tone at her close friend. She stared at her for a moment and then sighed. She decides to drop the subject and carried on with the journey back to the castle, Yet Morgan couldn't shake the bad feeling that Octavia meant something their that made her feel uneasy.

" So have you ever kissed ?... I mean you and your lover " Riannon asked with a lovely smile, Even she knew what Octavia meant and was quiet happy about it. being at the middle of the carriage Riannon moved closer to Octavia and she whispered something into her ear that made Octavia smile.

" What about you and Arawn ? " Morgan asked. Riannon raised her eyebrow, Feeling quite offended of her status as the First Wife of Arawn. Even though they are married, Arawn shows much more interest to Limwris than to her.

" So their's no improvement huh ? " Morgan said with a cold voice.

" Lord Arawn, He has shut his feelings and hid them away from all of us, No matter how many times I encourage him to open up he just walks off " Riannon sighed, Yet the sight that met her eyes was beautiful.

The three smiled at the sight of the glorious Castle, The symbol of Hope, Peace, Justice and Power. _THE CASTLE OF AVALON._ As they entered two house elves greeted them.

" Riannon!! Morgan!! Octavia!! WELCOME BACK!! " They shouted in unisons.

" Limwris!! Ermin!! were back " Riannon waved a hand to them.

" Riannon!! Welcome back " Said the two. " Octavia Big Brother Arthur is in the kitchen, you should go too " Ermin teased that made Octavia blush.

* * *

**DINNER TIME ( GARDENS OF AVALON ) **

" Arthur its dinner time you should go call Octavia, She's at the Garden " Morgan ordered him with an authoritative face. Arthur shot her an angry look " Go get her yourself, I'm the King after all " Arthur bragged.

" Big Brother!! Please go get her, Were busy prepairing dinner " Riannon shot Arthur her trademark tantalizing eyes which means _no buts._

" Okay I get it already " Arthur walked off mumbling something to himself.

" YES!! the plans all set " Morgan celebrated. " We must do our best to get them together " Ermin said. " Thats right " Riannon nodded. " Good thing I prepaired a special dinner for the two " Limwris bragged.

As Arthur went on his search for Octavia in the gardens, He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being set up by them for something, Something he was afraid to do. He went into every garden yet he couldn't find Octavia anywhere. His only choice now is to go to the Moonlight Room Garden

" Big Brother Arthur " Elyr waved a hand to him telling him to go to her, She then went ahead leading Arthur to the place where he intended to go. Elyr opened a door to a room then she gave Arthur a smile and went inside. Feeling nervous Arthur went in as well, As the moonlight pierced through the transparent roof made of glass he saw Octavia, Wearing a beautiful blue and white gown with golden designs, Her hair glittering at the moonlight as it sways through the green trees, She was smiling at him an adoring and loving smile that made Arthur speechless and all he can do was stare at the beauty in front of him.

As I watch you move

Across the moonlit room

There`s so much tenderness in your loving

" I've been waiting for you " Octavia said as she invited Arthur to eat with her at the table. " I prepared a special dinner for you " Octavia said. Arthur looked at the feast before him. " You made all of this ? " Arthur asked in shock while staring at the food. " I had a little help " Octavia said.

Tomorrow I must leave

The dawn knows no reprieve

God give me strength when I am leaving

Half an hour has passed and the two left Elyr to clean up. " Thank you for the meal it was very satisfying " Arthur was rubbing a tissue on his mouth. " Shall we take stroll " Octavia offered. " Sounds great " Arthur offered his hand to Octavia as they went to the balchony of the castle. The place where they first connected and the place were they had the duel to test each other.

So raise your hands to heaven & pray

That we`ll be back together someday

" I can't believe the war is over, I'm sure I haven't shamed the Aurelia family name right ? " Octavia asked the man standing beside her as she leans her head on his shoulder.

" Right, I guess it was fate that brought as together " Arthur looked to her only to be met by her beautiful emerald blue eyes.

Tonight, I need your sweet caress

Hold me in the darkness

Tonight you calm my restlessness

You relieve my sadness

" Tell me Arthur do you... love me ? " Octavia asked with a seductive voice as they watch the glittering stars from the heavens.

" I... don't know how to answer that question " Arthur replied in regret.

" Well even if you don't you still have to marry me " Octavia said with a giggle.

_' I know that already stop rubbing it in my face ' _Arthur replied in his thoughts.

As we move to embrace

Tears run down your face

I whisper words of love so softly

" We should go to bed now its pretty late " Octavia said as she leans over and gave Arthur a kiss. He couldn't move, Or push her away, Her hands were wrapped around him all he can do was savor the sweet taste of her soft lips.

They parted after a few minutes for air. Arthur was blushing furiously " Good night " Octavia purred her arms is still wrapped around his neck.

I can`t believe this pain

It`s driving me insane

W/o your touch,life will be lonely

She letted go and walk off to her room. " I know were engaged but.... That kiss was unfair " Arthur leaned over the wall and contemplated on what had happened

So raise your hands to heaven & pray

That we`ll be back together someday

Morning has come another day

I must pack my bags & say goodbye, goodbye

" That was a nice song Talieshin " Epona commented.

" Yes I must say that was a nice song " Ogam was clapping his hands.

" Graww " The baby Dragonwas hungry again.

* * *

**_SORRY IF IT TOOK A WHILE MY GIRLFRIEND WANTED ME TO HELP HER MAKE A FMA FIC SO SORRY._**

_**I HOPE ITS LONG ENOUGH  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEARS TO TIARA**

_I wont have to think twice on saying that "I waited a lifetime to say I love you..." without enduring the pain that comes with it, once it is lost._

**CHAPTER 4: SLEEP OVER

* * *

**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_" We should go to bed now its pretty late " Octavia said as she leans over and gave Arthur a kiss. He couldn't move, Or push her away, Her hands were wrapped around him all he can do was savor the sweet taste of her soft lips._

_They parted after a few minutes for air. Arthur was blushing furiously " Good night " Octavia pured her arms is still wrapped around his neck._

_She let go and walk off to her room. " I know were engaged but.... That kiss was unfair " Arthur leaned over the wall and contemplated on what had happened_

_**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

" Damn I can't remove the taste " Arthur said as he drinks another cup of wine. His been trying desperately to remove that sweet taste of Octavia's lips although he failed miserabely and went to bed.

" Whats with her, Giving me such a naugthy kiss like that " Arthur was talking to himself while walking to his room.

" I mean, She can give me a peck on the cheek but... Why a kiss for pete's sake " Arthur entered his room. It was huge room consisted of a huge closet, a big bed that can accommodate up to 4 people and a balcony for watching the stars. He took off his clothes and put on his night clothes. He crept in the blanket and slept.

There was some rustling but Arthur just ignored it and continued to sleep until.... Something grabbed him from behind. " AAHHHH!!!! "

" MMM Keep it down " Octavia said half asleep.

" WHY IN GODS NAME ARE YOU IN MY BED!!!! " Arthur yelled.

Octavia wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and gave a peck on his cheek. " I came here to sleep with my fiance... Is there something wrong? " Octavia looked at him with an innocent face. " I f you really dislike me me so much then I will have to leave, Its fine I'll just go back to my room " Octavia pouted her hands still wrapped around Arthur.

" Thank you, Now I can sleep " Arthur sighed in relief.

" HEY I'm even pouting now, I wanna sleep here " Octavia rested her head on Arthur's chest. " Hey I thought you said you were going to your room know ? " Arthur complained. " Well I don't want to " Octavia shot back.

" I guess I'm stuck with you for the night huh ? " Arthur asked.

" Yup and tomorrow as well and the day after and day after that... " Octavia giggled. " You see, I moved my stuff here so we can sleep together " Octavia happily said while nuzzling Arthur's cheek.

" ..... " Arthur looking awfully pale in the moment, Then it hitted him. " YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Arthur's yell could be heard by everyone in the castle.

* * *

After a few minutes Arthur gut up off bed and went to the window, An unsuspecting Arthur was watching stars work their magic. However, a tap on the shoulder by a slim figure made him turn around, "Ah," He faced the person, " Octavia, can I help you with something ? " His grin melted into a look of confusion at the twitching of her eyebrow, " Octavia? " He examined her form dressed in her sleepwear. Her feet were bare, but he could see the pair of socks sticking out of her pocket.

" Arthur, " She added a ton of sugar to her voice, Something damning for the serious woman, " What might these be ? " She held up a certain piece of cloth.

Arthur looked at the small clothing piece, "Those would be my favorite pair of Llyr's underwear." He looked at her nervously, "What about them?"

Octavia's eyebrow twitched again, her fists clenched so tight, her knuckles turned white, " Why were they under your pillow ? " She asked through clenched teeth, leaning in towards Arthur threateningly. She took a solid step forward, her bare feet smacking against the cold stone. Arthur would've found this entire thing pretty cool, if he didn't know Octavia's kicks hurt more without shoes and pants.

"N-Now Octavia," Arthur felt the wall against his back, "just calm down, I didn't do it, I swear." He yelped when she took another step forward. He looked around for anything he could use, but figured Dyrnwyn was way overboard, 'But not unjustified.'

Octavia growled threateningly, "This is so freakin' sick, it goes beyond perverted." She pocketed the undergarments and cracked her knuckles, "I'm going to neuter you with my bare hands!" She tackled him to the ground and started choking him, but a smirk was placed firmly on his face, "What're you smiling about!" She ignored her accent, thought Arthur did not.

"Heh, I didn't know your accent came out when you get angry." His eyes dropped to the collar of the large gown, which, much to Arthur pleasure, exposed a bit of cleavage, "Nice… angle." He soon found himself face-first on the floor, Octavia's foot placed firmly to the back of his head.

"You lecherous hound!" As Octavia proceeded in punishing Arthur, Arawn and the others laughed as they watched from the other tower, a bowl of pop-corn placed at the center of their gathering.

"Like I said," Ogam took a handful of pop-corn, "nice."

"I do what I can." Arawn smirked triumphantly.

Riannon flicked the triumphant schemer on the nose, "I'll forgive you for raiding Llyr's underwear only because you did a good work." She pressed her nose to his, glaring at him dangerously, "But don't think about doing it often my jerk of a lover."

"Oh put a sock in it already!" Everyone yelled at them.

Morgan stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Really, you two are so disgusting, there is an impressionable person here you know." She hid her finger, which was pointing towards Riannon.

However, the Priestess saw the action well enough, "Hardly, I'm not nearly as ignorant as you."

Arawn popped into the young argument, "I'm not sure you want to it like that."

Morgan smirked slyly, "At least I have breasts to speak of. " The entire tower went silent. Talieshin dropped his book and raised the wooden table. Quickly, he snatched up anyone near him, which included Epona and Rathy. Ogam picked Limwris and Ermin up and jumped for the hallway, hiding behind the door. Tempesta , the poor guy, run to the top floor and to Ogam's hiding spot. The only one who didn't run, was Arawn… the poor fool.

"Uh, Riannon?" Arawn looked at the calm faced girl, knowing that she was ready to blow at any second.

Ogam glanced to Talieshin, both thinking the same thing, 'That idiot's going to get himself killed.' They both sighed, 'I guess we're going to have to save him.'

5

Ogam and Talieshin took out a random jar of war-paint, painting a line below their eyes and making patterns on their faces.

4

Talieshin made various hand-signs, telling Ogam that they'll go out and snatch up Arawn really fast.

3

"GO!" Talieshin jumped over the turned table at the same time Ogam stepped out from behind the door, taking three large strides to end up next to Arawn.

2

"LET'S MOVE, SHE'LL BLOW AT ANY SECOND!" Ogam and Talieshin took Arawn's arms and tried to go back to their original hiding spots. However, remembering that they'll have to go the same way, they did a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. Talieshin won, meaning they'll use the table for cover.

"Best two out of three?" Ogam offered.

"No time." Talieshin and Ogam, with Arawn in hand, jumped behind the table and braced for impact.

" Capre Diem... "

1

" HOLYJA !! "

0

They saw a huge explosion, a golden phoenix erupting from the clouds of smoke and dust, and launched into the sky. Arthur groaned, not too happy with being beaten up by Octavia, "Sheesh, that time of the month already?"

"Shoot," Talieshin coughed, "good luck during the mood swings Arawn." He waved his hand to try and disperse the smoke. When he could see, he saw Riannon standing, her breathing deep and rapid.

Arawn sighed in utter defeat, "Where's Morgan?" He looked beside him to see an unconscious Morgan, "Oh… brother," He shrugged, "she'll be fine." He stood up and dusted himself off

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER EVEN MORE


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I'M GOING TO HAVE MY RETREAT SO THIS IS JUST A SMALL UPDATE BEFORE I GO**

You taught me how to love; you taught me how to live; you taught me how to laugh; you taught me how to cry, but when you left, you forgot to teach me how to forget you. Real tears are not those that fall from the eyes and cover the face, but those that fall from the heart and cover the soul. I may regret the way we ended, but I will never regret what we had.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 HOW TO MAKE A BABY AND AN OLD MAN THAT STILL CRIES LIKE BABY**

**SUMMARY ON WHAT HAPPENED**

Well after 2 days of healing and I mean on what happened with Arthur and Octavia an incident that no one will ever forget and not to mention what Riannon did was... cool in my part but to Arawn well not so much. Octavia feeling guilty was nursing Arthur back to health.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR OF THE NURSING ROOM**

" Arawn, would you give those two their privacy?" Limwris pinched his cheek and pulled, hard. She was glaring at him at the moment, silently chastising him for spying on a private moment.

"I'm just taking notes Limwris," He leaned towards her and wiggled his eyebrows, "gotta keep my attempts at you fresh and new." He was met with punch to the jaw for the perverted glint in his eyes, but it was worth it. Much to Limwris's displeasure, Arawn was laughing his tail off at the flustered look on Limwris's face.

"Perverted dog,"

* * *

**AVALON (GARDENS)**

"I thought Ogam was the subject of these things." Talieshin glared at his little companion, a strange feeling shooting through his spine. He could feel the "bad mojo", which usually follows Ogam these days, fall over him, "Epona," Talieshin called the little lady.

The blonde haired elf stopped humming a random tune and looked to the so called wandering brab , "What do you need Talipooh ?" She was answered with a palm silencing her mouth.

"Shh, don't use my pet name," His eyes shot around the Garden suspiciously, "I have a feeling that we're being watched." His hand was slapped away soon after, Epona figuring he had taken his medicine too soon.

" Talipooh, you know the doctor told you to take your medicine at least an hour after you drink your orange juice." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench.

Talieshin smiled sheepishly, "Well, it was only a little," His face soon turned serious, "but I'm telling you, Ogam's curse has fallen upon our humble love-nest!" The shaken man soon felt a foot slam into his face, an angry Epona glaring at him.

"How many times must I tell you not to call our Gardens that dirty name," She made a disgusted face, "pervert." She got up and started out, figuring she could somehow get away from Talieshin just as well in the other room. However, she felt Talieshin grasp her ankle like a child.

"No, don't leave me alone with the curse." She could of sworn she heard a sob from him. Epona shook him off and rolled her eyes, exiting the garden. She did her best to hide the amused smile on her face, "NO, GET BACK YOU… uh… Epona, what might curses look like?"

She decided to humor him, "Goat-men that shove pudding into your mouth and makes the room explode." She gave him a random answer, 'It's too early to be intelligent.' She slapped herself in the forehead, 'Oh no, my mother was right, you do become more like your lover after a time.'

"Oh," Talieshin looked at his guest, "that's good then; I thought I was in trouble." Talieshin grinned at the strange doll holding a cup of jello, "So what can I do for you pal?"

* * *

**KITCHEN**

"You know," Ogam sat up in his bed and stretched, "today is going to be a good day, I can feel it." A rare grin came over his face as he got up to start for the kitchen. He shot a greeting to the other occupants of the castle and looked into the servings. Of course, Arthur had to be dragged away from his newest hobby which is collecting Llyr's underwear by a certain blonde-headed woman first of course.

"What's got you grinning so much today?" Arawn slammed his elbow on the counter, blocking Riannon's sneaky hand from stealing his food.

Ogam simply opened a half-full pint of milk and started chugging it. Ermin gave him a strange look, examining him closely. A sly look came over her expression, her impish mind kicking into high-gear. She put on an innocent face and walked up to Ogam as he lowered the pint, "Well, since you're in a good mood, do you mind answering a question of mine?"

Arawn didn't point out his prior question, interested into what Ermin was up to. Ogam shrugged, his grin replaced by a face of indifference.

"How do you make a baby?" Everyone froze in the middle of what they were doing, the explosion in the distance going unnoticed.

To be continued…

* * *

Moral of This Part of the Story: Yes, barbs find curses very annoying

* * *

Silence followed the awkward question, everyone's reaction differing. Riannon and Arawn were both glancing around, their faces stained with a color competing with their attire. Ogam, the one who had been asked, stared at Ermin with a dumbfounded expression. Talieshin, for once, couldn't put any form of response together as milk spilled out of his open mouth. Llyr, being distracted from Talieshin poor table manners, gently placed her glass of orange juice down.

Morgan, who had just walked in from target practicing on the balcony, slid the door closed again and decided to practice her archery again. Arthur glanced between Ermin's innocent expression, and Octavia's disbelieving stare. He carefully looked to Riannon, who was avoiding all eye contact with the male part of the occupants nervously.

"Well," Ermin pressed, "I've always wandered, I mean, I know they come from a woman, but how do they get in there?"

The stale silence was broken when Arawn burst into a fit of laughter as Ogams's face twisted into one of concentration. He needed out of this situation, and fast, "Well Ermin, that's not a question I can really… say in words…"

Ermin cut him off, amused by his reaction, "Then show me."

"Ermin," Llyr attempted to silence her, "that is nothing for someone to ask so suddenly."

Ermin glanced from Llyr, to Arthur, then to Limwris and finally Arawn, 'Five birds with one stone, too easy.' Ermin tilted her head innocently, "why not, did Arthur show you?" She ignored Octavia's angered, yet crimson, expression and turned to Limwris, "Might it have something to do with what I heard from Ogam's room?"

"Hold the blinkin' phone," Ogam sprayed the room with threatening looks, "WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

"NOTHING,"

" Ohh Arthur " Octavia called him with a hint of sugar in her voice, While looking at Arthur with a murderous glare. A dark aura that everyone was so afraid of enveloped Octavia from head to toe, She walked to him and whisphered something in is ear, While pinching his back with extreme force. Arthur was sweating he hasn't fully recovered from the last time but he felt like 2 years of his life is going to be burned out later.

Ogam rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Great, now I have to change the sheets."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

The age old dragon ran a hand through his hair and started walking away, "Grandma warned me about packing a group of hormone driven people in the castle."

When they heard Ogam's door click closed, all eyes turned to Ermin, some glaring, others simply watching. The pink eyed girl simply shrugged and skipped off. Strangely, when she passed Arthur, her grin grew. Nobody saw him slip a sack of twenty pieces of gold into her hand, 'Pleasure doing business, heh heh.'

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN AVALON (WATCHING A PLAY)**

"This play isn't half bad, I was skeptical at first, but I'm impressed." Riannon watched the children do a play attentively as they continued. She reached over to the popcorn bowl in Arawn's lap and took a handful. The crimson servant watched her and tried not to laugh when Riannon downed the whole thing, "What?"

"Focus on the play Riannon, you might miss something." Arawn advised. Riannon shot him a dirty look, but kept watching none the less.

Octavia, who was seated on the floor beside Arthur, watched in silent interest. She wasn't one for these types of plays, but this one wasn't too bad and two of her student was on it. She didn't notice herself inching towards Arthur when it got to the pivotal scene, too busy ignoring Arawn and Riannon's whisper fits.

Talieshin and Llyr stood behind the two house elves Ermin and Limwris, having stopped on their way to the kitchen to watch the play, "I love this part, it's so cute." Morgan cooed and looked at the person reading a book from the corner seat, "What do you think Ogam?" Everyone turned their attention to the mage when they heard him chant something over and over again.

"I'm a grown man, I'm a grown man… I am a grown man…" Ogam blinked as he tried not to cry at the scene. When he noticed everyone staring at him, and the snickers from Arawn, he glared at them all, "What, can't an old man talk to himself?" He sniffed at a tear ran down his cheek.

Arthur burst into a fit of laughter, leaning on Octavia. Arawn simply looked up, "Oh yeah, I forgot your little issue with chick-flick tear-jerkers."

"Aww," Rathy went to hug Ogam, but was hold back by his foot, "I didn't know you were so sensitive Ogam." He could hear the mocking laughter in her voice.

"I hope you all burn in Hell."

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

**THIS IS JUST A FEW LOVE QUOTES FOR MY EX OR SOON TO BE EX IF SHE DOESN'T FORGIVE ME**

**HANNAH IM SO SO SO SO SORRY PLS. FORGIVE ME **

You're the reason behind my smile, you're the reason for my laughter, and also for the reason for my happiness...because you've showed me what love is but I never thought you're also the reason for my tears and for experiencing the greatest pain that could ever happen me...

* * *

I wish you could look at me and see the person you once loved instead of the person you have grown to hate.

* * *

A million words wouldn't bring you back. I know because I've tried. Neither would a million tears. I know because I've cried.

* * *

Loving you was easy, losing you was hard. Loving you is still easy, but knowing you are no longer mine, is the hardest of it all.

* * *

You never realize what kind of love you have, until you almost walk away from it; then it may be too late.

* * *

Even if my heart should call out your name in the rain, even if these arms should want to embrace you again, and even if I'm all cried out and no longer in pain... I'll never fall in love that way again.

* * *

I always knew looking back on the tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on the laughs would make me cry.

* * *

_**I will never regret loving you, only believing you loved me too.

* * *

**_**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO THE OTHER READERS IF YOUR SEEING THIS EMBARRASSING QUOTES BUT WHAT THE HECK ITS WORTH IT BECAUSE I TRULY DO LOVE HER  
**


End file.
